La nuit leur appartient
by aserpentis
Summary: Ils ne peuvent se rencontrer que dans le crépuscule,monde qui unit le rêve à la réalité. Pourtant, Harry Potter n'a jamais été aussi amoureux. Et si il sait parfaitement que cet homme aux yeux d'un gris si magnétique n'est qu'un fantasme, il n'arrive pas à l'oublier… Jusqu'au jour où il se présente sur le pas de sa porte.
1. Chapter 1

Ceci est une adaptation en drarry du livre de S.J. Day intitulé: la nuit leur appartient.

l'histoire comme vous l'avez sans doute compris ,ne m'appartient pas , ni les personnages qui sont la propriété de J K Rowling .Je le fais juste pour le plaisir et pas pour de l'argent .

couple : principalement hp/dm

rating : R

Warning: relations sexuelles homosexuelles , hétérosexuelles très explicites donc si vous êtes prudes ou pire si vous êtes homophobes je vous prierais de bien vouloir foutre le camp très gentiment et de garder pour vous vos commentaires .sinon bonne lecture . c'est une histoire que j'ai beaucoup aimé et comme je suis une très grande fan de drarry ,je voulais le partager avec vous .il y aura probablement des petites fautes malheureusement ,car l'histoire était à la base hétérosexuelle... oui ,oui, je la ferme ...

l'homme auquel Draco Malfoy faisait

l'amour était au bord de l'orgasme. Alertées

par ses cris, les créatures qui assistaient se rapprochèrent.

Depuis des siècles, c'était ainsi que Draco

protégeait les Rêveurs. Alors que son

partenaire s'apprêtait à jouir, il pressa le

rythme, activant de plus belle ses hanches

sveltes, plantant résolument son sexe dans

l'écrin velouté. Dans ce domaine, il était

d'une incroyable habileté. Le souffle coupé,

le jeune homme se cambra en lui griffant le

dos.

– Oui, oui, oui…

Ses halètements le firent sourire. La

ferveur de son orgasme imminent nimbait la

pièce d'une lueur qu'il était le seul à

percevoir. À l'orée du Crépuscule, tapis dans

les ténèbres où l'ardent Rêveur abritait ses

peurs les plus intimes, les Cauchemars

guettaient, de plus en plus excités. Mais

Draco les tenait à distance.

Dans peu de temps, il se chargerait d'eux.

Empoignant les fesses de son partenaire, il

lui releva les hanches. À présent, chaque fois

qu'il s'enfonçait en lui, son pénis cognait durement sur sa prostate. Au moment de jouir, il

hurla et son petit trou luisant se contracta autour du

sexe durci de son amant. Il ondulait

maintenant avec une audace et un abandon

sauvages auxquels il ne se laissait aller

que dans son sommeil.

Il le garda ainsi suspendu en plein

extase, le temps d'absorber son énergie pour

la décupler, puis la recentrer en lui. Il

plongea alors dans l'état de rêve le plus

profond et le plus reposant qui fût, très loin

du Crépuscule où Il restait si vulnérable.

– Brad… soupira-t-il.

Puis il dériva hors de portée de son

amant.

Cette union n'avait été qu'une illusion,

Draco le savait. La connexion de deux

esprits. Leurs peaux ne s'étaient touchées

que dans l'inconscient du jeune homme.

Lui, en revanche, avait cru vivre réellement

ces instants.

Une fois certain que son partenaire était

hors de danger, il se retira, puis se

désincarna du fantasme qu'il avait créé :

Brad Pitt. Plus grand, plus large d'épaules,

Draco reprit son apparence véritable. Ses

cheveux retrouvèrent leur coupe en brosse et

leur couleur blonde d'origine, et ses iris

s'éclaircirent jusqu'au gris.

Quant aux Cauchemars, ils virevoltaient,

brûlant d'impatience. Draco voyait leur

substance indistincte ondoyer autour du

Rêveur jusqu'aux limites de sa conscience.

Ce soir-là, il allait donc devoir en affronter

plusieurs de front. Il dégaina son glaive avec

un sourire. Des Cauchemars bien plus

nombreux que lui ? Il adorait ce cas de

figure. Éprouvant une rancune tenace à leur

égard, il les combattait depuis une éternité et

savourait chaque occasion de se défouler sur

eux.

Avec la grâce du combattant expérimenté,

il fit jouer les muscles de son bras armé. Il le

plia plusieurs fois, et réalisa quelques

mouvements fluides, le poids de sa lame

transformant sa vigueur, accaparée jusque-là

par le sexe, en souplesse. Certains atouts

pouvaient s'améliorer en rêve, mais pour

affronter plusieurs adversaires à la fois, il

fallait posséder des qualités innées.

Quand il se sentit prêt, il leur lança un

désinvolte « On y va ? »

Puis il bondit vers eux et leur asséna un

premier coup d'estoc mortel.

– Vous avez passé une bonne nuit,

capitaine Malfoy ?

– Comme d'habitude, répliqua Draco avec

un haussement d'épaules.

Sans s'arrêter, il rendit d'un geste son

salut au Gardien. Ses robes noires

tourbillonnant autour de ses chevilles à

chacune de ses longues foulées, il se rendait

au Temple des Anciens. Après avoir franchi

l'énorme portail traditionnel, le torii, il se

retrouva dans la cour centrale et, pieds nus,

foula sans bruit le sol de pierre glacée. Une

douce brise lui ébouriffa la chevelure, les

odeurs qu'elle charriait éveillant tous ses

sens. Il débordait d'énergie. Il aurait pu

rester sur le terrain, il aurait pu continuer à

combattre, mais c'eût été enfreindre les

règles des Anciens.

Depuis une éternité, les Gardiens devaient

tous se ressourcer au Temple à intervalles

réguliers. Les Anciens considéraient ces

périodes de repos comme indispensables.

Mais elles avaient aussi une autre utilité. Les

Gardiens ne ressentaient nul besoin de se

reposer longtemps, et la vraie raison de ces

retours imposés était inscrite sur l'arche

derrière lui. Gigantesque, rouge vif, elle

forçait chacun à lever la tête au passage

pour y lire, gravé en langue séculaire :

P RENDS GARDE À LA CLÉ QUI OUVRE LA

SERRURE !

Faute de preuves, il commençait à se

demander si cette fameuse Clé existait

vraiment. Sa légende ne servait peut-être

qu'à inspirer la peur, à pousser les Gardiens

à tenir le cap, à rester vigilants, à les

empêcher de se détourner de leur mission.

– Salut, capitaine, dit alors une voix suave.

Il se retourna et repéra Luna C'était

une Joueuse, une Gardienne dont la tâche

consistait à inspirer des rêves de surf, de

plage, de mariage et autres activités

réjouissantes. Il s'approcha lentement de la

femme aux yeux sombres qui se dissimulait

derrière une colonne d'albâtre cannelée.

– Que fais-tu là ? lui demanda-t-il, un

sourire indulgent aux lèvres.

– Les Anciens nous demandent.

– Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il, interloqué.

Une convocation des Anciens, c'était

rarement de bon augure.

– C'est donc pour ça que tu te caches,

petite maligne !

– Viens t'ébattre près de la source, lui

chuchota-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Je te dirai

tout ce que je sais.

Draco accepta sans la moindre hésitation.

Quand une adorable Joueuse était de bonne

humeur, on ne la repoussait pas.

Il l'entraîna discrètement, sautant avec

elle dans l'herbe depuis la plate-forme de

marbre. Tout en aidant Luna à garder

l'équilibre sur le sentier abrupt menant au

ruisseau fumant, il prit le temps d'apprécier

l'éclatante beauté du jour naissant, les

collines verdoyantes, les cours d'eau

bouillonnants et les cascades en furie.

De l'autre côté de la butte, sa maison

l'attendait, avec ses portes shoji coulissantes

et ses tatamis posés à même le sol. Une

demeure à peine meublée aux couleurs

neutres. Quelques objets choisis avec soin

apportaient paix et tranquillité d'esprit. Son

refuge, petit et intime, mais qu'il ne

partageait avec personne.

D'un geste insouciant de la main, il fit

taire le bruit de l'eau, et un silence absolu les

enveloppa. Il n'avait aucune envie de crier

pour se faire entendre.

Ils se débarrassèrent des tenues signalant

leurs statuts respectifs – robes noires pour

Draco, en accord avec son rang élevé,

multicolores pour la frivolité de Luna – et

plongèrent nus dans l'eau chaude. Adossé à

une petite saillie rocheuse, Draco ferma les

yeux et attira sa compagne contre lui.

– Tout est bien trop calme aujourd'hui,

murmura-t-il.

Luna se lova dans ses bras, ses petits

seins exerçant une pression délicieuse sur la

peau de son compagnon.

– C'est Nott, murmura-t-elle. Il affirme

avoir découvert la Clé.

Cette nouvelle le laissa parfaitement

indifférent. Tous les quelques siècles, un

Gardien succombait à l'envie de vivre la

légende. Rien d'extraordinaire, donc. Ce qui

n'empêchait pas les Anciens d'examiner très

soigneusement chacune de ces découvertes.

– Il s'est trompé sur l'un des signes, c'est

ça ? Lequel ? Tu le sais ?

Ce genre de choses ne lui serait jamais

arrivé, à lui. Certains Rêveurs présentaient

parfois une partie des signes, mais jamais

tous en même temps. Le jour où cela se

produirait avec l'une des siennes, il la tuerait

sans se poser de questions.

– Contrairement à ce qu'il a cru, son

Rêveur n'a pas pu distinguer ses traits. En

fait, son fantasme ressemblait étrangement à

Nott.

– Tiens donc !

Nott avait commis l'erreur la plus

fréquente, une erreur qui survenait de plus

en plus souvent. Au cœur du Crépuscule, les

Rêveurs étaient privés du sens de la vue ;

ils ne pouvaient donc discerner la

véritable apparence des Gardiens qui

passaient du temps avec eux. D'après la

légende, seule la Clé pouvait les voir tels

qu'ils étaient vraiment.

– Mais qu'en est-il des autres signes ?

– Il les présentait tous.

– il contrôlait son rêve ?

– Oui.

– Et les Cauchemars, quel était leur

comportement ? Ils semblaient perdus,

désorientés ?

– Oui, ça aussi…

Elle se mit à lui suçoter un téton, puis se

retourna franchement, écartant les jambes

pour lui emprisonner les hanches dans l'étau

de ses cuisses.

Il l'attira contre lui, sans penser vraiment

à ce qu'il faisait. Guidés par l'habitude, ses

gestes ne devaient rien à une quelconque

ardeur amoureuse. Les Guerriers d'élite ne

pouvaient se permettre le luxe d'éprouver de

l'affection pour leurs partenaires. L'affection

était une faiblesse qui pouvait les rendre

vulnérables.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a à voir avec ça,

nous deux ? chuchota-t-il.

Luna passa ses doigts mouillés dans

les cheveux de Draco.

– Cette nouvelle a secoué les Anciens.

Toutes ces mortels présentant la plupart

des signes attendus… Ils pensent que le

moment est proche.

– Et ?

– Ils ont décidé d'envoyer les Guerriers

d'élite dans les rêves de ceux qui nous

résistent. Dès que vous serez parvenus à y

pénétrer, notre tâche consistera à les guérir

avec l'aide des Soigneurs.

Avec un soupir accablé, Draco appuya sa

tête contre la pierre. Certains Rêveurs

refusaient aux Gardiens l'accès de leur

inconscient. Parce qu'ils avaient subi des

abus et en refoulaient le moindre souvenir, ou

ressentaient une terrible culpabilité pour des

actes qu'ils préféraient oublier. Protéger

ces humains des Cauchemars qui les

menaçaient était une mission ardue, la plus

difficile de toutes. Incapables de comprendre

la nature de leurs souffrances intimes, les

Gardiens concernés ne pouvaient rien faire

pour eux.

Il en avait vu des horreurs, dans ces

esprits-là…

Certaines images – guerre, maladie,

tortures indicibles – resurgirent en force.

Malgré l'eau chaude dans laquelle il

barbotait, un frisson lui hérissa le poil, car

ces images le hantaient depuis des siècles.

Les combats, l'action… Ça, il pouvait

gérer. Le sexe, l'oubli momentané au moment

de l'orgasme, il les recherchait avec une

énergie proche du désespoir. Homme sensuel

aux pulsions insatiables, il baisait et

combattait bien. Les Anciens recouraient sans

hésiter à ses services quand leurs intérêts

étaient en jeu. Il connaissait ses forces et ses

faiblesses et se chargeait volontiers des

Rêveurs qu'on lui confiait.

Mais lui demander de s'occuper

exclusivement et sans relâche de personnes

blessées, c'était tout simplement plonger

en enfer. Pas seulement pour lui, mais pour

tous les hommes sous ses ordres.

– Tu dois être drôlement excité, murmura

Luna en se méprenant sur sa respiration

rapide. Les Guerriers d'élite adorent les gros

défis…

Il prit une grande inspiration. Le poids de

sa vocation lui semblait chaque jour plus

écrasant, mais il devait garder ça pour lui.

Pendant un temps, son travail lui avait

inspiré un enthousiasme débordant. Mais à

la longue, le peu de résultats pouvait

décourager les guerriers les plus confiants.

Rien, dans les légendes d'autrefois, ne lui

avait laissé entendre que son travail ne

connaîtrait pas de fin. On ne pouvait

éradiquer les Cauchemars, on ne pouvait que

les contrôler. À tout instant, des milliers de

mortels subissaient l'emprise impitoyable de

ces entités, auxquelles ils ne pouvaient

échapper parce qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à

se réveiller. Draco se trouvait dans l'impasse

et n'en pouvait plus. Lui qui voulait des

résultats, il en était privé depuis des siècles.

Le sentant préoccupé, Luna referma

ses doigts habiles sur son pénis. Un sourire

se forma sur le visage de Draco– la promesse

de désirs assouvis. Il lui donnerait ce qu'elle

voulait… et plus encore.

En lui accordant pleinement son attention,

il parviendrait enfin à s'oublier. Pendant

quelques instants, en tout cas.

– On commence comment, ma belle ? Vite et

à fond, ou je fais durer le plaisir ?

Avec un petit bruit de gorge trahissant son

impatience, Luna frotta ses mamelons

durcis contre la poitrine du guerrier.

– Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux,

souffla-t-elle.

Pour Draco, le sexe était presque une

forme d'amitié ; l'acte apaisait sa faim

physique, sans parvenir à combler le manque

bien plus profond qui le rongeait. Malgré

toutes ces Rêveurs dont il croisait la route,

malgré les innombrables Gardiens avec

lesquels il travaillait, il était seul.

Et le resterait pour l'éternité.

– J'étais sûr de te trouver ici ! rugit

derrière Draco un homme à la voix grave.

Tout en continuant ses exercices dans la

clairière derrière chez lui, le guerrier se

retourna. Dans la lumière rosée d'un

semblant de crépuscule, son meilleur ami

marchait vers lui. Les tempes dégoulinant de

sueur, des herbes folles jusqu'aux genoux,

Draco maniait son glaive sans répit. Les

heures se succédaient, mais il ne sentait

toujours pas la fatigue.

– Bien vu, Ron.

– La nouvelle de notre prochaine mission

se répand à toute vitesse dans nos rangs.

Ronald Weasley s'arrêta à quelques pas,

bras croisés, posture mettant en valeur ses

biceps imposants et ses avant-bras musclés.

Le géant roux n'avait ni la rapidité ni

l'agilité de son ami, mais sa force brute les

compensait.

– Je sais, répliqua Draco

Il se fendit vers un adversaire imaginaire,

simulant avec son épée un coup mortel.

Les deux hommes se connaissaient depuis

des siècles. Ils s'étaient liés d'amitié au

gymnase des Guerriers d'élite. À l'époque,

ils suivaient des cours innombrables,

bûchant le jour et se partageant des amants

la nuit. Un lien indestructible s'était forgé

entre eux.

Les élèves de cette école suivaient un

enseignement extrêmement rigoureux et

sélectif. Pendant les moments difficiles, Draco

et Ron s'étaient soutenus mutuellement.

Seuls trois des vingt élèves de leur promotion

étaient parvenus au terme de leurs études.

Ceux qui abandonnaient en chemin

choisissaientd'

devenaient Guérisseurs, Joueurs, etc.

Certains se tournaient vers l'enseignement,

tâche tout aussi capitale. Maître Sirius, le

mentor de Daco, avait joué un rôle important

dans sa vie. Malgré toutes ces années, le

guerrier éprouvait encore à son égard une

admiration et une affection sans faille.

– La décision des Anciens te contrarie, à ce

que je vois, lui fit sèchement remarquer

Ron. Mais depuis quelque temps, tu

réprouves toutes les mesures qu'ils prennent.

Draco se figea, laissant retomber son bras

armé.

– C'est peut-être parce que je ne les

comprends pas, justement.

– Tu devrais voir ta tête, marmonna

Ron.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ma tête ?

– C'est celle de monsieur J'ai-cent-

questions-en-tête.

C'est ainsi que Maître Sirius, au

pensionnat, avait surnommé son élève si

réfléchi. Ce sobriquet ne l'avait plus quitté,

comme bien d'autres choses qu'il avait

acquises au cours de sa formation.

Toutes ces heures à étudier sous sa

houlette dans la cour de l'école lui

manquaient. Sous l'arbre, assis à une table

de pierre, il posait sans fin des questions,

auxquelles Sirius répondait avec une

patience admirable. Ce dernier avait passé

l'épreuve de l'Installation peu de temps

après la fin de leur formation : devenu

Ancien à part entière, il avait disparu. Et

Draco ne l'avait plus jamais revu.

Il tripota le pendentif de pierre que son

maître lui avait offert à la fin de ses études. Il

ne s'en séparait jamais, c'était un souvenir

de ce passé révolu et du jeune homme

passionné qu'il avait été.

– Tu ne te demandes jamais ce qui peut

bien pousser certains à vouloir devenir des

Anciens ? demanda-t-il à son ami.

Sans doute voulaient-ils trouver des

réponses. Mais l'Installation changeait

radicalement les Gardiens. Le jeu en valait-il

la chandelle ? Jusqu'à son Installation,

Maître Sirius avait conservé l'apparence de

la jeunesse, ses cheveux et ses yeux sombres,

sa peau hâlée… À présent, il devait

ressembler aux autres Anciens : cheveux

blancs, teint blafard, regard délavé… Pour

une espèce quasi immortelle, un changement

aussi drastique devait forcément signifier

d'inquiétant, Drao en était intimement

convaincu.

– Non, je ne me pose jamais cette question,

répliqua Ron d'un air têtu, la mâchoire

contractée. Moi, tout ce que je veux savoir,

c'est où se déroulera notre prochain combat.

– Et ce pour quoi nous nous battons, ça ne

t'intéresse pas ?

– Mais putain, Malfoy ! Nous nous battons

pour la même chose depuis toujours ! Pour

contenir les Cauchemars jusqu'à ce que nous

trouvions la Clé ! Tu sais comme moi que

nous sommes le seul rempart entre les

humains et ces créatures. Nous avons merdé,

les Cauchemars sont arrivés par notre

faute… Moralité, nous devons les maintenir à

distance jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions le

moyen de nous en débarrasser pour de bon.

Draco soupira. Contrairement à certains

parasites trop malins pour tuer leur source

de nourriture, les Cauchemars asséchaient

leur hôte jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Si

les Gardiens laissaient les Rêveurs sans

protection, l'espèce humaine finirait par

s'éteindre, anéantie.

Il voyait ça d'ici. Les Rêveurs endurant des

cauchemars sans fin. Terrorisés à l'idée de

s'endormir, incapables de travailler ou de

manger. Une espèce entière décimée par

l'épouvante et la fatigue. Et la démence qui

s'ensuivrait.

– D'accord, concéda-t-il en reprenant le

chemin de sa maison. Mais si la Clé n'existait

pas ? C'est une simple hypothèse, bien sûr.

– Si la Clé n'existait pas ? répéta Ron,

qui lui avait emboîté le pas. Ce serait la

merde, si tu veux mon avis. Savoir qu'il y a

une lumière au bout du tunnel, c'est la seule

chose qui me pousse à continuer, certains

jours.

Le géant Roux plissa les yeux, lui jeta un

regard en coin et ajouta :

– Mais où veux-tu en venir ?

– Et si la légende de la Clé n'était qu'un

gros bobard ? Voilà où je veux en venir. Peut-

être qu'on nous l'inculque uniquement pour

la raison que tu viens d'énoncer. Pour

maintenir la flamme de l'espoir en nous, et

nous motiver quand notre tâche nous semble

insurmontable.

Draco fit coulisser la porte shoji s'ouvrant

sur le salon, puis se défit de son fourreau, le

posant contre le mur.

– Et si c'est le cas, la nouvelle mission

qu'on veut nous confier va desservir les

Rêveurs. Au lieu de les protéger des

Cauchemars, la moitié des Guerriers d'élite

va partir à la recherche d'une illusion. En

pure perte !

– Je te suggérerais bien d'aller tirer un

coup, mais ce n'est pas ça qui te ronge, vu

que tu t'es déjà défoulé ce matin avec

Luna, marmonna Ron en traversant la

pièce à grandes enjambées.

Il disparut dans la cuisine.

– L'idée d'abandonner les Rêveurs sans

protection me déplaît fortement. Quant aux

petites cachotteries des Anciens, ça me fout

en rogne. Moi, je ne crois que ce que je vois.

– Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? Toi, le chasseur

de Cauchemars ? lui lança Ron depuis la

cuisine.

Il en ressortit avec deux bières à la main.

– Alors que notre boulot consiste

précisément à supprimer des choses que nous

ne pouvons pas voir…

– Ouais, merci, je suis au courant.

Draco accepta la bière que lui tendait son

ami et partit la boire goulûment dans un

fauteuil.

– C'est notre inébranlable résolution qui

vient à bout des Cauchemars, dit-il, pas nos

glaives. Nous les terrorisons. Nous avons ça

en commun avec ces enfoirés, nous leur

inspirons une terreur mortelle.

Ses parents n'avaient jamais compris sa

vocation, et à la longue un fossé s'était

creusé entre eux. Son père Guérisseur, sa

mère Soigneuse… Exaspéré par leurs

questions incessantes, Draco avait pris ses

distances. Il était incapable de leur expliquer

pourquoi il ressentait le besoin d'affronter

les Cauchemars, plutôt que de nettoyer après

leur passage. Et comme il n'avait pas d'autre

famille, le seul lien affectif qui lui restait était

son amitié avec Ron, qu'il aimait et

respectait comme un frère.

– Mais si la Clé n'existe pas, que faisons-

nous dans ce passage ? lui demanda celui-ci

en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil

similaire.

D'après la légende, les Cauchemars

avaient découvert dans leur ancien monde

une « Clé » qui leur avait permis de se

répandre dans le reste de l'univers,

exterminant tout sur leur passage.

Les Anciens avaient créé in extremis, dans

l'« espace abrégé », la faille qui leur avait

permis de se réfugier dans ce passage reliant

la dimension des humains à celle que les

Gardiens avaient dû fuir. Ces concepts de

dimensions multiples et de continuum espace-

temps, l'un relevant de la métaphysique,

l'autre de la physique, Draco avait fini par

les comprendre dans toute leur complexité.

Mais l'idée qu'il existât quelque part un être

unique – la Clé – capable d'ouvrir des failles

à son gré, éparpillant le contenu des mondes

d'une dimension à l'autre, cette idée-là, il

avait du mal à l'assimiler.

Il lui fallait des faits, des preuves

concrètes. Un exemple : en se réfugiant dans

ce passage, les Gardiens avaient subi des

changements psychologiques indéniables.

Jusque-là sans défense, ils étaient devenus

des êtres presque immortels et quasi

désincarnés, à l'égal de leurs ennemis.

– Les Anciens n'ont pas eu besoin d'une

Clé pour nous entraîner dans cette fissure,

insista-t-il. Je suis sûr que les Cauchemars

peuvent s'en passer, eux aussi.

– Donc tu préfères une simple hypothèse à

une croyance communément admise, ricana

Ron en écrasant sa canette. Le vin, le sexe et la baston… C'est ça la vie d'un

Guerrier d'élite. Profites-en, Malfoy! Qu'est-

ce que tu veux de plus ?

– Des réponses. J'en ai marre de ces

Anciens qui me parlent par énigmes. Je veux

la vérité, toute la vérité !

– Tu ne renonces jamais, hein ? Cette

obstination fait de toi un grand guerrier,

mais aussi un emmerdeur de première. « Je

veux savoir », tu ne sais dire que ça. Mais

combien de missions as-tu dirigées dont tu

étais le seul à connaître les tenants et les

aboutissants ?

– Rien à voir, rétorqua Draco. Là, tu me

parles d'une rétention d'information

temporaire. En revanche, les Anciens refusent

de partager leurs secrets.

– Où est passé le type le plus idéaliste que

je connaissais ? Qu'est-il arrivé à l'étudiant

qui s'était juré de trouver la Clé et de la

tuer ?

–Ça,c'étaient des vantardises

d'adolescent. Ce gamin a grandi. Et

maintenant, il en a marre.

– J'ai adoré cette période de ma vie. Je

pouvais baiser toute la nuit et déchiqueter

des Cauchemars le lendemain. Maintenant,

c'est soit l'un, soit l'autre.

Draco comprit que Ron voulait donner

une tournure plus légère à cette conversation

explosive. Mais il n'arrivait plus à contenir

son inquiétude, et son ami était la seule

personne à qui il pouvait se confier.

Un ami qui le connaissait assez pour

percevoir sa détermination.

– Écoute, Malfoy…

Le géant, posant ses avant-bras sur ses

cuisses, fixa Draco avec attention :

– Tu dois oublier tes doutes et rallier les

troupes. C'est un conseil d'ami, pas celui de

ton lieutenant.

– Nous allons gaspiller de précieuses

ressources.

– Ben moi, je suis vachement content que

ça bouge ! Nous n'avons obtenu aucun

résultat pour l'instant, alors nous tentons

autre chose. C'est un progrès. Et toi, pendant

ce temps-là, tu végètes… Reprends-toi, mets-

toi au diapason.

Draco se leva et secoua la tête.

– Réfléchis à ce que je viens de te dire.

– Je l'ai fait. C'est débile, point final.

– Tiens, c'est quoi, cette odeur ?

– Hein ?

– Ça pue. L'odeur des petits merdeux

obnubilés par leur nombril.

– Tu me cherches, répliqua Ron, se

levant à son tour.

– Comment peux-tu rejeter quelque chose

sans même prendre le temps d'y réfléchir un

tant soit peu ?

Ils se dévisagèrent pendant un long

moment, tous deux bouillant d'une

exaspération qui n'avait pas la même cause.

– Mais putain, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

grommela Ron. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire,

tout ça ?

– Je veux juste que quelqu'un – toi, en

l'occurrence – envisage la possibilité que les

Anciens nous cachent quelque chose.

– Très bien. Mais moi, je veux que tu

envisages la possibilité qu'ils ne nous cachent rien du tout.

– D'accord. Je vais me laver, soupira

Draco en passant une main dans ses cheveux

encore humides de sueur.

Ron croisa les bras.

– Et ensuite, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

– J'en sais rien. T'auras bien une idée.

– Chaque fois qu'on suit mes idées, on a

des emmerdes. C'est pour ça que c'est toi le

capitaine.

– Faux. Je suis capitaine parce que je suis

plus doué que toi.

Ron pencha la tête en arrière et éclata

d'un rire profond qui dissipa la tension

comme une brise le brouillard.

– Tu ne les as pas toutes oubliées, tes

vantardises d'ado !

Draco partit prendre sa douche, espérant

qu'il n'avait pas oublié tout le reste.

Il allait devoir donner tout ce qu'il avait

dans le ventre pour accomplir la mission qui

l'attendait. Une mission difficile et

complètement absurde, lui soufflait son

instinct.


	2. Chapter 2

Ceci est une adaptation en drarry du livre de S.J. Day intitulé: la nuit leur appartient.

l'histoire comme vous l'avez sans doute compris ,ne m'appartient pas , ni les personnages qui sont la propriété de J K Rowling .Je le fais juste pour le plaisir et pas pour de l'argent .

couple : principalement hp/dm

rating : R

Warning: relations sexuelles homosexuelles , hétérosexuelles très explicites donc si vous êtes prudes ou pire si vous êtes homophobes je vous prierais de bien vouloir foutre le camp très gentiment et de garder pour vous vos commentaires .sinon bonne lecture . c'est une histoire que j'ai beaucoup aimé et comme je suis une très grande fan de drarry ,je voulais le partager avec vous .il y aura probablement des petites fautes malheureusement ,car l'histoire était à la base hétérosexuelle... oui ,oui, je la ferme ...

chapitre 1

Harry Potter jeta un coup d'œil à son horloge en forme de chat. Bientôt dix-sept heures ! Le week-end, enfin…Épuisé, il se massa le crâne, ses longs cheveux ébènes glissant entre ses doigts.Même quand il dormait tout son soûl,il n'arrivait jamais à recharger ses batteries. Il passait ses jours de congé dans une sorte de brouillard, étendu sur ses draps en désordre. Il avait beau boire des litres de café, Il passait de plus en plus de temps au lit, et sa vie sociale se réduisait comme peau de chagrin. Tous les traitements qu'il suivait semblaient aux insomniaques, il s'endormait sans problème, mais ne parvenait jamais à trouver le repos. il se leva et tout son corps protesta quand il décida de s'étirer. Des bougies parfumées brûlaient sur les meubles-classeurs, leur odeur sucrée couvrant les relents médicamenteux de son cabinet. Leur parfum était censé lui ouvrir l'appétit… Le jeune homme faiblissait et maigrissait de jour en médecin voulait l'inscrire dans un centre du sommeil pour des examens approfondis. Il n'avait jamais pu se rappeler ses rêves. Pour son docteur,c'était le symptôme d'une maladiephysiologique dont il ne comprenait pas encore la nature. La camisole de force ne s'imposait pas, c'était déjà ça.

–Votre dernier patient vient de sortir,lui signala Blaise, son réceptionniste, sur le seuil du bureau. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous.

Harry parvint à lui sourire.

– Vous avez une mine affreuse, Doc. À mon avis, vous couvez quelque chose.

– Sûrement, marmonna Harry.

Ça fait au moins un mois que je ne me sens pasdans mon fait, il était patraque depuis toujours, une des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à choisir une profession médicale. Il passait le plus de temps possible dans le décor douillet de son

agréable clinique au sol dallé de marbre blanc. Derrière Blaise, un étroit couloir

lambrissé menait à la salle d'attente où des paires d'inséparables gazouillaient toute la journée dans quelques cages anciennes.

Harry adorait travailler dans ce lieu confortable et chaleureux. Sauf quand il se sentait aussi épuisé.

– Beurk, je déteste être malade !

répliqua son réceptionniste, le nez froncé,en s'appuyant au chambranle.

Blaise était un jeune homme espiègle , vêtu d'une blouse aux motifs tirés de dessins animés parfaitement assortis à sa personnalité.

– J'espère que vous allez vous remettre très vite. Lundi prochain, votre premier patient sera un labrador qui vient pour ses vaccins. Je peux modifier la date du rendez-vous, si vous voulez.

Ça vous laisserait une heure de plus pour décider si vous avez envie de venir.

– Je t'adore, lui dit Harry avec un sourire reconnaissant.

– Mais non ! Ce qu'il vous faudrait,c'est quelqu'un qui s'occupe un peu de

vous. Un petit ami, par exemple. Vu la façon dont les client vous regardent,vous n'auriez que l'embarras du choix…

Blaise mima un sifflement admiratif :

– Certains n'amènent leur chien que pour pouvoir vous reluquer, si vous voulez mon avis.

– Mais j'ai une mine horrible, c'est toi qui me l'as dit !

– Façon de parler. Même à l'article de la mort, vous seriez plus beau que la

plupart des hommes dans leur meilleur jour. Ces types n'ont pas besoin des courriers de rappel pour venir faire vacciner leurs bestioles, vous pouvez

me croire.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel :

– Je viens déjà de t'augmenter, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

– Que vous rentriez chez vous. Mike et moi, on s'occupe de fermer la clinique.

– Bon, d'accord, j'y vais…

Il était éreinté, de toute façon. Les chiens aboyaient toujours, le matériel d'entretien de Mike ronronnait, les oiseaux pépiaient,mais cette réconfortante cacophonie s'atténuait lentement. La fin de la journée approchait.

– Mais d'abord, je dois mettre un peu d'ordre dans ces papiers…

– Pas question ! Si je vous laisse faire mon travail, vous n'aurez plus besoin de moi !

Blaise vint ramasser les dossiers posés sur le bureau et lui lança en sortant :

– À lundi, Doc !

Un sourire aux lèvres, Harry attrapa son sac, dans lequel il pêcha ses clés.

il quitta la clinique par la porte de derrière. Son cabriolet BMW noir l'attendait sur le parking désert. Comme il faisait encore chaud, il décida de rentrer chez lui cheveux au vent et baissa la capote du véhicule. Le trajet durait vingt-cinq minutes, qu'il mit à profit pour siroter un reste de café froid. il avait monté le volume de la radio à fond pour ne pas s'endormir. il ne tenait pas à se tuer ou à provoquer un accident sur l'autoroute. Sa voiture racée se glissait facilement dans la circulation clairsemée de la petite ville de Californie du Sud où il vivait. il l'avait achetée sur un coup de tête, le jour où il avait enfin accepté de voir les choses en face : sa santé défaillante le condamnait à une mort précoce. Il n'avait jamais regretté son les quatre années qui venaient de s'écouler, d'autres changements tout aussi drastiques s'étaient produits dans sa vie : il s'était installé dans la vallée de Temecula, abandonnant un poste de vétérinaire à San Diego pourtant très gratifiant. À l'époque, il croyait encore que sa fatigue chronique était due à ses horaires de travail stressants et au rythme de vie bien trop usant de San Diego. Puis il avait déménagé et s'était senti mieux pendant deux ans. Mais dernièrement, sa santé avait recommencé à se dégrader,l'affaiblissant comme jamais avait donc subi toute une série d'examens qui avaient éliminé le lupus et la sclérose des causes plausibles de ses problèmes de sommeil. On avait alors soupçonné la fibromyalgie, puis l'apnée du sommeil. il avait absorbé des médicaments inutiles et porté un masque qui la gênait tant qu'il l'empêchait carrément de s'endormir. Le dernier diagnostic, narcolepsie, l'avait consternée : il n'existait aucun véritable remède à cette maladie. Désormais incapable de travailler de longues heures d'affilée, il sentait lentement son esprit lui é portail en fer forgé de son s'ouvrit devant sa voiture.

il longea la piscine dont il n'avait pas encore profité, puis appuya sur la télécommande du garage, juste au coin du bâtiment,une fois garée dans son box, il actionna à nouveau la télécommande. La porte du garage commençait à peine à redescendre qu'Harry entrait dans sa cuisine aux plans de travail en jeta son sac sur le comptoir où il prenait son petit déjeuner, se débarrassa de sa chemise et de son pantalon , puis se laissa tomber sur le canapé moelleux. Il s'endormit avant même d'avoir posé la tête sur un coussin.

Draco fronça les sourcils devant le portail métallique qui lui bloquait l'accès à sa nouvelle mission. L'homme terré derrière cette muraille de ténèbres devait être sérieusement perturbé… Il n'avait jamais vu de protection comme celle-ci, si haute qu'on n'en distinguait même pas le sommet. Pas étonnant que six autres Gardiens s'y soient déjà cassé les dents.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux qui s'éclaircissaient légèrement au niveau des tempes. Les Gardiens ne vieillissaient pas. À moins que les Cauchemars ne les vident de leur énergie vitale, ils étaient toutes les horreurs que Draco avait vues au fil des ans avaient fini par le marquer. Fatigué, découragé, il resserra sa prise sur la garde de son épée et frappa à grands coups contre la porte.

Une longue nuit l'attendait.

– Qui est-ce ? demanda l'habitant des lieux d'une voix rauque.délicieusement rauque. Il hésita. Il avait réussi à susciter son intérêt.

– Qui êtes-vous ? insista l'homme derrière le portail.

Perturbé par cet échange imprévu, il répondit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête :

– Je peux être qui vous voulez.

– Allez-vous-en, espèce de cinglé,grommela-t-il. J'en ai ras le bol de vous autres.

Draco fixa le portail, sidéré.

– Pardon ?

– Et après, on s'étonne que je ne dorme pas bien, avec tous ces Dégénérés qui cognent à ma porte pour me tenir des propos incohérents ! Si vous ne voulez pas me dire votre nom, allez-vous-en !

– Quel nom vous ferait plaisir ?

– Le tien, petit malin !

Il eut soudain l'impression que l'homme qui lui parlait était parfaitement sain d'esprit, et que le type perturbé,c'était lui.

– Enfin peu importe, monsieur l'inconnu, sympa de t'avoir rencontré. La voix rauque s'éloigna, et il comprit qu'il le perdait.

– Draco ! cria-t-il.

– Ah.

Il y eut un silence pesant, puis :

– Pas mal. J'aime bien.

– Tant mieux ! Enfin, je crois.

Il fronça les sourcils sans trop savoir comment poursuivre.

– Je peux entrer ? demanda-t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit péniblement en grinçant sur ses gonds rouillés. Il le contempla un instant, éberlué d'avoir obtenu si vite une réponse positive. On l'avait pourtant prévenu que la tâche qui l'attendait serait extrêmement ardue.L'intérieur de l'enceinte le surprit tout autant. Il y faisait aussi noir qu'à l'extérieur ! C'était la première fois qu'il observait un tel phénomène en pénétrant prudemment dans le« rêve » de l'homme qu'il était chargé d'aider, il lui demanda :

– Pourquoi restez-vous dans le noir ?

– Je n'arrive pas à allumer, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Ça fait pourtant des années que j'essaie.

Ces mots dérivèrent jusqu'à lui dans la pénombre comme une chaude brise de printemps. Il examina les souvenirs d'Harry Potter, mais n'y trouva rien de spécial. C'était une personne ordinaire qui menait une vie banale. Rien dans son passé ou son présent ne pouvait expliquer ce vide en ère Draco, la porte était toujours ouverte. S'il voulait renoncer, il le pouvait encore. Ou lui envoyer un Soigneur. Il avait accompli sa mission,la plus facile qu'on lui ait confiée depuis longtemps, mais pour la première fois depuis des siècles, il ressentait une vague curiosité. Il décida de rester.

– Bon… marmonna-t-il en se caressant le menton. Essayez de penser à un endroit où vous aimeriez vous rendre,et emmenez-nous là-bas.

– Fermez la porte, s'il vous plaît,répondit-il en s'éloignant.

Était-ce prudent de s'enfermer avec lui ?

– Et si nous la laissions ouverte ?

– Hors de question ! Si vous ne la refermez pas, elles vont entrer.

– De qui parlez-vous ?

– Des Ombres.

Draco garda le silence. Cet homme pouvait reconnaître les Cauchemars ; il les voyait comme des entités distinctes.

– Si vous le voulez, je les anéantirai.

– J'exècre la violence, vous savez.

– Oui, je suis au courant. C'est en partie pour cela que vous êtes devenu vétérinaire.

– Ça y est, grommela-t-il. Je me rappelle pourquoi je jette toujours les types dans votre genre, vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de fourrer votre nez partout .

en commençant à refermer le portail, Draco ironisa :

– Et pourtant, vous m'avez laissé entrer plutôt facilement…

– J'aime bien votre voix. Votre accent, il est irlandais, non ? D'où venez-vous ?

– D'où aimeriez-vous que je vienne ?

– Je m'en fous.

Ses pas s'éloignèrent un peu plus.

– Allez-vous-en, ajouta-t-il. Je n'ai plus envie de bavarder.

Draco gloussa tout bas. Cet Harry Potter avait beaucoup de courage. Il devait se sentir misérable, tout seul dans le noir, mais ne se laissait pas intimider.

– Vous savez quel est votre problème,monsieur Potter ?

–Vous et vos amis qui n'arrêtez pas de m'emmerder ?

– Vous ne rêvez pas refusez les possibilités sans fin que vous offre votre esprit. Tous ces lieux où vous pourriez vous rendre, ces choses que vous pourriez accomplir, ces personnes qui pourraient vous tenir compagnie…

– Vous croyez que j'aime ça, rester tout le temps assis dans le noir ? Je préférerais être sur une plage des Caraïbes, et me rouler dans le sable avec un beau mâle…

Les battants du portail se rejoignirent enfin, dans un vacarme épouvantable. Le guerrier laissa échapper un soupir. Que faire, à présent ? Soigner, guérir… il n'était pas doué pour la compassion.

– C'est quoi, pour vous, un « beau mâle » ? demanda-t-il à Harry Potter.

Le sexe, en revanche, il pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il avait hâte de s'y mettre. La façon irrévérencieuse dont s'exprimait cet homme attisait sa curiosité.

– Je ne sais pas… Un type grand et ténébreux… C'est ce que nous voulons tous, non ?

– Pas forcément.

Il s'avança vers lui. Dans les souvenirs d'Harry Potter, il ne trouva aucun exemple de ce qu'il considérait comme un « beau mâle ».

– Vous vous y connaissez, on dirait,répliqua-t-il.

Il haussa les épaules, puis se rappela qu'il ne pouvait rien voir dans le noir.

– Je le sais d'expérience. Continuez à parler, que je puisse vous localiser.

– Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à me rejoindre ? Restez donc où vous êtes.

– Je veux m'approcher de vous parce que… – il dévia sa trajectoire vers la gauche – je n'ai pas envie de devoir crier.

– Au fait, vous avez une voix très sensuelle.

– Vous trouvez ?

C'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait ce genre de compliment. L'effet fut immédiat. Il sentit durcir sa queue, qui pourtant en avait vu d'autres. Au point qu'elle ne réagissait plus que quand on la caressait. Et jamais sans stimulation visuelle.

– Si j'en juge par la vôtre, vous devez être extrêmement beau.

En explorant l'esprit d'Harry Potter,il découvrit un jeune homme en effet très séduisant, aux beaux yeux verts cernés de rouge. Séduisant, mais aussi épuisé, et bien trop frêle.

– Si c'est vraiment ce que vous pensez, je préfère rester dans le noir, chuchota-t-il tristesse. Chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait confronté à cette émotion, il fuyait. Les seuls sentiments qu'il supportait, c'était le désir et la colère. Il ne voulait pas éprouver d'inquiétude pour ses congénères, et même son propre sort lui était indifférent.

– Il y a parmi nous des personnes qui peuvent vous aider, lui dit-il doucement.

– Ah bon ? Comme le type de la nuit dernière, qui a essayé de se faire passer pour mon ex, alors que cet abruti m'a trompé ? Draco cilla.

– Il a fait un mauvais choix, murmura-t-il. Mais vu l'épaisseur du portail, il a quand même du mérite d'avoir réussi à lire ce souvenir en vous. Il éclata de rire, un rire profond auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Un rire franc et vibrant, comme l'homme qu'il avait dû être autrefois. Que s'était-il passé ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait détruit ?

– L'autre nuit, ils ont même tenté d'imiter ma mère ! gloussa-t-il. Il s'accroupit à côté de lui.

– Ils ne cherchent qu'à vous réconforter. Ce n'était pas idiot… Vous êtes très proches tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ?

– Je n'ai pas besoin de réconfort,Draco.

Il s'étira en bâillant. Un parfum musqué monta jusqu'à lui, lui chatouillant les narines. Il s'assit par terre, jambes croisées.

– De quoi as-tu besoin, Harry ?

– De sommeil… murmura-t-il avec une immense lassitude. Je veux m'endormir pour de bon. Ça fait si longtemps que je ne me suis pas reposé… Ma mère parle trop, elle m'empêche de fermer l'œil. Et vous et vos copains, vous frappez sans arrêt à cette foutue porte. Si je vous ai laissé entrer, c'était surtout pour vous faire taire.

– Viens, murmura-t-il en le touchant dans le noir. Un corps tiède à la peau douce se

lova contre lui. Il imagina un mur qui se matérialisa aussitôt derrière lui, s'y adossa, étendit ses longues jambes en serrant Harry dans ses bras.

– C'est agréable… souffle brûlant frôla le torse de Draco par l'ouverture de sa tunique.

– Ta voix aussi… marmonna-t-il.

– Hmm ?

– C'est à cause d'elle que je t'ai laissé entrer…

Il lui caressa le dos et lui chuchota de douces promesses vides de sens, mais pleines de chaleur.

– Tes muscles sont tellement durs que c'en est presque inconfortable,grommela-t-il en l'enlaçant. Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien faire pour gagner ta vie ?Il enfouit son nez dans les longs cheveux du jeune homme et respira son odeur agréable. L'odeur de l'innocence. il passait sa vie à soigner des petites bêtes, alors que lui consacrait son immortalité au combat et à la mort.

– Je repousse les méchants, chuchota-t-il.

– Pas facile, on dirait.

Il resta silencieux. S'il éprouvait un besoin presque irrésistible de se consoler dans les bras d'Harry,contrairement à son habitude, il ne tenait pas à s'oublier en lui. Il voulait juste le serrer contre lui, s'abandonner au réconfort qu'il pouvait lui apporter.

Il gagnait sa vie en guérissant les animaux, et pendant un court instant, il eut envie de guérir, lui écarta cette envie sans pitié.

– Je meurs de sommeil, Draco…

– Alors repose-toi, murmura-t-il. Je te promets que personne ne te dérangera.

– Tu es un ange ?Il sourit et l'étreignit encore plus fort.

– Non, mon beau. Je ne suis pas un ange.

Un doux ronronnement lui répondit.

Harry se réveilla. On lui secouait la jambe avec une certaine vigueur. Il découvrit avec stupéfaction qu'il était allongé sur son divan, et surtout qu'il se sentait merveilleusement bien. Le soleil de l'après-midi inondait son salon par la baie vitrée et Croutard, son chat tigré, miaulait d'un air mécontent parce qu'il se sentait délaissé.Il se redressa, se frotta les yeux et sourit en entendant gronder son estomac.

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il mourait de faim.

– Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé plus tôt à dormir sur le divan,murmura-t-il à son chat en le grattant derrière les oreilles.

La sonnerie du téléphone le fit sursauter. Il se précipita vers le comptoir du petit déjeuner et décrocha le combiné.

– Docteur Potter, salua-t-il, le souffle coupé.

– Salut, docteur ! s'exclama sa mère en riant. Tu as encore dormi toute la matinée, c'est ça ?

– Oui, je crois, répondit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Presque treize heures.

– Mais cette fois-ci, j'ai l'impression que ça a marché, ajouta-t-il. Ça fait des mois que je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien.

– Assez bien pour sortir déjeuner avec moi ? À cette pensée, son estomac rugit de

plaisir.

– Et comment ! Tu seras là dans combien de temps ?

– Je suis au coin de la rue.

– Parfait !

Tout en discutant avec sa mère, il saupoudra de nourriture pour poissons l'eau salée de son aquarium. Un poisson-clown affamé remonta à la surface, lui arrachant un sourire.

– Entre et fais comme chez toi,maman. Je file me laver !

il jeta le combiné sur le divan, puis s'élança dans les escaliers. Après sa douche, il enfila en quatrième vitesse un jogging confortable et se prit une barre de chocolat, peigna ses cheveux humides et les noua en catogan sur sa nuque. Malgré l'incroyable bien-être qui l'avait envahi, son miroir lui apprit que ses cernes n'avaient pas mère, en revanche, tenait une forme olympique. Elle portait un pantalon cigarette rouge et une minuscule veste assortie qui lui allaient à ravir. Cheveux roux coupés au carré,lèvres fardées de rouge, Lily Potter n'avait pas laissé ses deux divorces entamer son envie d'être belle et de séduire.

Elle parlait déjà de tout et de rien. Harry l'entraîna jusqu'au garage et la poussa dans son cabriolet.

– Allez, on y va ! Tu parleras dans la voiture. Je meurs de faim !

– Tu dis toujours ça, et ensuite tu picores comme un petit oiseau…Harry sortit en marche arrière, sans relever la remarque de sa mère.

– Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda-t-il.

– Ça te dirait, le Soup Plantation ? suggéra Lily Potter, l'œil critique. Oh et puis non. Nous devons te remplumer un peu. Allons au Vincent's…

– Des pâtes ? Miam !

Harry en salivait déjà. Il tourna au coin de son immeuble, puis accélé ès cette fabuleuse nuit de repos, il se sentait prêt à conquérir le monde.

Quel plaisir d'avoir de l'énergie, d'être de bonne humeur ! Il avait presque oublié ces restaurant italien était aussi bondé que d'habitude, mais Ils trouvèrent vite une table libre. Dans ce décor de nappes à carreaux rouges et blancs, de petites bougies allumées et de chaises en bois, une ambiance provinciale plutôt décontractée régnait. À peine assis,Harry s'attaqua avec enthousiasme à un morceau de pain au romarin tout juste sorti du four.

– Ça alors ! Tu devrais te voir !s'exclama sa mère d'un ton approbateur en levant son verre pour réclamer du vin. À propos, je me demande si ta sœur

mange assez, elle aussi. D'après son obstétricienne, ce sera encore un garçon,elle essaye de lui trouver un prénom.

– Oui, elle me l'a dit.

Harry dégusta un nouveau bout de pain imbibé d'huile d'olive, puis consulta le menu. Il y avait foule à cette heure. Le vacarme était tel qu'on distinguait à peine la musique italienne diffusée par les haut-parleurs. Exactement le genre d'ambiance qu'il lui fallait pour avoir à nouveau l'impression d'appartenir à la civilisation.

– J'ai répondu que je n'avais que des noms d'animaux domestiques à lui proposer, précisa-t-il. Ça n'a pas eu l'air de lui convenir.

– Et moi, je lui ai suggéré de consulter le livre sur les prénoms que je lui ai offert. En commençant par la lettre A, et en continuant jusqu'à Z.,

Alden…Bill ...Conor...Damian

– Draco ! s'écria Harry, la bouche pleine. Ne me demande pas pourquoi,mais j'adore ce prénom…Une douce chaleur se répandit en lui.

C'était une belle nuit de Crépuscule,avec un ciel semblable à un dais d'ébène constellé d'étoiles. Au loin, le rugissement des cascades couvrait presque les rires et la musique assourdie. Les Gardiens s'amusaient pour oublier les tensions d'une longue nuit de labeur, mais pour Draco, le travail ne faisait que commencer,il franchit l'arche immense du Temple des Anciens. Au chõzuya, il saisit la louche posée à côté de la fontaine, la plongea dans l'eau pour se rincer la bouche, puis se lava les mains avant de continuer sa traversa la cour centrale en maugréant et pénétra dans le haiden où l'attendaient les Anciens. Ils étaient tous assis sur des gradins en demi-cercle, face à l'entrée encadrée de colonnes.

Des gradins si nombreux que les Gardiens avaient renoncé depuis longtemps à en dénombrer les occupants.

– Capitaine Malfoy ! s'exclama l'un des sages.

Draco aurait été bien en peine de désigner celui qui s'était adressé à lui.

Comme toujours, il eut une pensée pour Maître Sirius, son professeur perdu dans la multitude, individu noyé au cœur d'une sorte de conscience pensée l'attrista.

Il s'inclina avec respect.

– Je vous salue, Anciens.

– Dis-nous tout ce que tu sais sur Harry Potter, ton Rêveur.

Il mourait d'envie de les envoyer balader, mais parvint à conserver une expression impassible. Il se redressa. Le simple énoncé de ce nom avait suffi à le faire frissonner de plaisir. Les rêves d'Harry étaient peuplés de ténèbres, et pourtant il avait adoré les moments passés avec lui. Bien à l'abri derrière le gigantesque portail, il avait eu le temps de savourer la confiance qu'il lui portait. À sa grande surprise, il s'était tournée vers lui, Draco, le préférant à n'importe quel fantasme né de son imagination. Il avait compati à son sort, avait vu en lui davantage qu'un robot qui ne rêvait que de combats énergiques et de possession charnelle.

– Je vous ai dit tout ce que je sais.

– Il doit y avoir autre chose. Sept cycles de sommeil se sont écoulés depuis ton entrée dans son rêve. Il a refusé tous les autres Gardiens.

– Laissez-le tranquille. Aucun danger ne le menace, tout va bien. Il nous laissera venir quand Il se sentira prêt. Pour l'instant, il n'a pas besoin de nous.

– Certes, mais peut-être avons-nous besoin de lui.

Très raide, Draco balaya du regard l'océan de visages tournés vers lui. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite dans sa poitrine. D'innombrables silhouettes le dévisageaient fixement. Elles se ressemblaient toutes, leurs capuches gris foncé masquant la partie supérieure de leurs traits. Une seule entité…

– Que voulez-vous dire ?

– Il t'a demandé.

Son cœur s'emballa. Ainsi, Il se souvenait de lui ? Une grande chaleur l'envahit, mais il préféra leur cacher sa réaction.

–Et alors?répliqua-t-il dédaigneusement.

– Comment se fait-il qu'il connaisse ton nom véritable ?

– IL me l'a demandé.

– Et comment expliques-tu qu'IL parvienne à déjouer tous les simulacres que nous lui présentons ?

– IL est médecin, donc intelligente.

– Est-il la Clé ?

Draco fronça les sourcils.

– Non. Si vous le connaissiez, vous sauriez que cette hypothèse est ridicule.

Cet homme redoute les Cauchemars autant que nous, il ne leur ouvrirait jamais le passage. En outre, il est absolument incapable de contrôler ses rêves. Même créer de la lumière est trop dur pour lui, alors il reste assis dans le noir…

– Nous devons lui envoyer d'autres Gardiens pour vérifier que tu dis vrai, mais il refuse de nous laisser entrer.

Si nous n'y parvenons pas, nous devrons envisager le pire et le détruire.

Draco se mit à faire les cent pas, les mains dans le dos, s'efforçant de trouver des arguments pour contrer leur paranoïa.

– Que puis-je faire pour vous convaincre ?

– Retourne dans ses rêves, et dis-lui de nous laisser entrer.

Il rêvait de le revoir tout autant qu'il le redoutait. Déjà cette semaine, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui. Allait-il bien ? Dire qu'il pensait à lui…

Un doux frisson le parcourut. Il avait fouillé de fond en comble l'esprit d'Harry et aimait ce qu'il y avait découvert. Il le connaissait aussi intimement que possible et ne rêvait que de passer plus de temps avec lui. Pourtant, il était tiraillé entre deux désirs contradictoires, le revoir ou l'éviter à tout prix. Comme un homme affamé à qui l'on aurait demandé de résister à un étal de pâtisseries. Fréquenter Harry pourrait le combler un moment, mais ensuite, le manque qui le rongeait deviendrait plus terrible encore. Les tourments qui l'assaillaient déjà en étaient la preuve évidente.

– Si tu refuses, nous n'aurons pas le choix, Malfoy.

La menace de l'Ancien flotta entre eux pendant quelques secondes. Il arrivait parfois qu'un Gardien retourne voir son Rêveur, mais c'était rarissime,et l'on n'avait jamais rien exigé de tel d'un Guerrier d'élite. Il décida pourtant d'obéir à cet ordre. Il n'avait qu'à conserver ses distances, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

– Très bien, j'irai.

– Il restera à ta charge jusqu'à ce qu'il s'ouvre aux autres Gardiens.

Il ne put leur cacher sa surprise :

–Mais d'autres missions m'attendent !

– Tes qualités de chef vont nous manquer, c'est vrai, concéda l' , la capacité de cet homme à barrer la route à la fois aux Cauchemars et aux Gardiens est unique. Nous devons savoir pourquoi il agit ainsi et comment il s'y prend, et peut-être pourrons-nous implanter ce don à d'autres Rêveurs. Imagine l'avantage que ce serait, s'ils devenaient capables de se défendre seuls. Le guerrier s'arrêta et leur fit face :

– Il y a autre chose. Si vous ne vous préoccupiez que de son bien-être, vous enverriez un Guérisseur ou un Soigneur pour l' lieu de quoi ils préféraient lui envoyer un homme impitoyable, un tueur. Il y eut un silence, puis :

– S'il se confirme qu'il est la Clé,tu es le plus à même de la supprimer.

Son sang se figea dans ses veines. À cause d'une légende idiote, le si beau et pure Harry potter risquait la mort. Il en avait la nausée. Depuis quelque temps, il haïssait le métier qu'il avait des êtres détruits par la folie, ou même ces Cauchemars incarnant le mal, c'était déjà assez dur. Si on lui demandait maintenant de tuer des innocents, il ne pourrait le supporter.

– Tu es resté avec lui, Malfoy. Tu aurais pu te retirer, laisser la place à un autre, mais tu es resté. Il est donc normal que tu poursuives cette mission. Tu ne dois t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.

Draco tendit les bras vers les gradins.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui nous arrive, pour que nous, Gardiens, censés protéger les innocents, nous mettions à tuer,simplement parce que nous ne comprenons pas ?

– Nous devons trouver la Clé et la détruire, psalmodia le chœur des Anciens.

— Oubliez cette maudite Clé ! rugit- il, son cri résonnant comme un coup de tonnerre sous le dô Anciens tressaillirent de concert.

– Pourquoi, alors que vous êtes si sages, êtes-vous incapables de voir la vérité en face ? Il n'y a pas de Clé ! Ce n'est qu'un rêve, un mythe, une illusion !Il pointa vers eux un doigt accusateur.

– Vous préférez vous voiler la face, plutôt que d'affronter la réalité. Vous préférez croire qu'il existe quelque par un être miraculeux qui vous débarrassera un jour de la culpabilité d'avoir ouvert la porte aux Cauchemars ; mais nous n'avons rien d'autre que notre volonté à leur opposer, et nous gaspillons nos forces pour la quête d'une chimère. La guerre n'aura jamais de fin ! Jamais ! Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est continuer à aider ceux que nous pouvons encore sauver. Mais que deviendrons-nous, si nous nous mettons à tuer sans discernement le bon et le mauvais pour un mensonge ?À moins…il baissa le ton, menaçant.

– à moins que vous ne nous dissimuliez certaines choses. Des preuves, par exemple.

Un silence assourdissant répondit à son explosion de colère. Il ne regrettait aucun de ses propos. Il n'avait fait qu'énoncer des évidences.

Un autre Ancien prit la parole :

– Tu ne nous avais rien dit de ta foi vacillante, capitaine Malfoy, répliqua-t-il d'un ton bien trop calme. Toute chose vient en son temps, cependant, et ton état d'esprit nous confirme que nous avons raison de te confier cette mission. Draco se referma comme une huître. De toute façon, c'était ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire.

– Très bien. Je retourne auprès de je continuerai à lui rendre visite jusqu'à ce que je reçoive un ordre contraire de votre part.

Il espéra que les Anciens ne tarderaient pas à reprendre leurs esprits et à réaliser à quel point leurs croyances étaient devenues attendant, il protégerait Harry à la fois de lui-même et de l'ordre qui avait juré de le faire.

Il tourna rageusement les talons et quitta les lieux dans un tourbillon de robes ne vit pas le sourire collectif des Anciens. Et personne ne vit qu'un des Anciens ne souriait pas.

– Que se passe-t-il ? Tu avais l'air d'aller si bien le week-end dernier…

Harry roula sur le ventre et enfouit son visage dans les coussins noirs du divan.

– Cette nuit de repos était un coup de chance.

Sa mère s'assit par terre à côté de lui.

– Tu dors mal depuis ta naissance,

chuchota-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux. D'abord il y a eu les maladies infantiles, ensuite les cauchemars, les fièvres…Emmitouflé dans son couvre-lit vert,Harry frissonna à ce souvenir. Les bains d'eau glacée, quelle horreur !

Perché sur l'accoudoir du divan comme à son habitude, Croutard cracha soudain contre madame Potter.

– Cet animal est taré, marmonna-t-elle. Il déteste tout le monde !

– Je ne m'en séparerai jamais. C'est le seul mec qui m'accepte tel que je suis.

– J'aimerais tant pouvoir t'aider, mon poussin…

– Et moi donc. J'en ai ras le bol d'être malade et fatigué.

– Tu devrais passer d'autres examens.

– Ah non, pitié… gémit Harry. La pelote d'épingles humaine, c'est terminé, maman. Plus jamais ça !

– Mais tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre ainsi !

– Ah bon ? Parce que pour toi, je vis,

là ? Si c'est ça, la vie, je crois que lamort est préférable.

– Harry James Potter, ne redis plus jamais une chose pareille ! Sinon je…je…Incapable de trouver une menace pire que la mort, sa mère se releva en grommelant.

– Je vais te préparer une bonne soupe de nouilles au poulet. Tu as intérêt à la boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte, jeune homme. C'est bien compris ? Jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Je pars acheter les ingrédients.

– Maman, va-t'en… Laisse-moi dormir !

Il ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces.

– Je reviens, Harry. Je n'abandonne jamais. Et toi non plus, d'ailleurs.

il entendit vaguement sa mère ramasser ses clés, puis sortir. Enfin, la paix, songea-t-il, soulagé. Il sombra aussitôt dans le sommeil…

… et se réveilla en sursaut. Quelqu'un frappait au portail.

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Foutez

le camp ! s'exclama-t-il, exaspéré,en changeant de position dans le noir.

– Harry?

Embelli par un accent de séduction,son prénom dériva lentement jusqu'à lui. Il se figea, son cœur manqua un battement…

– Draco, c'est toi ?

– Oui. Je peux entrer ? il s'assit, plia les jambes et ramena ses genoux contre lui.

– Où étais-tu passé ?

– Je travaillais.

Il y eut un long silence, puis il ajouta d'une voix douce :

– Je me faisais du souci pour toi.

– Mais quel charmeur ! ironisa-t-il pour lui cacher le plaisir que lui inspirait sa remarque.

D'une simple pensée, il ouvrit le portail. Il aurait tant aimé voir l'homme qui possédait cette entra d'un pas confiant et régulier qui en disait très long et lui donnait un sentiment de sécurité.

– Tu peux refermer le portail, lui dit-il.

Il s'exécuta aussitôt et l'entendit ralentir : il essayait de le localiser.

– Il fait toujours aussi noir, ici, commenta-t-il.

– Oh, tu as remarqué ?

Les pas se rapprochèrent, précédés d'un petit rire chaleureux qui parut prendre tout l'espace.

– On va s'occuper de ça.

– Eh bien j'espère que tu n'es pas pressé, répliqua-t-il, ironique, parce que ça fait des années que je « m'occupe de ça ».

– J'ai tout le temps qu'il faudra.

Il frissonna malgré lui. Ridicule ! Il craquait pour une voix. Pour un corps musclé aussi. Et pour ces bras puissants. Pour cette patience, cette tendresse. Il se sentait si seul… Pas de vie sociale, pas de petit ami… Toutes ces choses lui manquaient terriblement.

– Tu pourrais continuer à me parler, que je puisse te situer ?

Une immense amertume le submergea brutalement, et sa gorge se serra. Il dut déglutir avant de lui répondre :

– Je perds la tête, Draco. Je deviens stupide. Je pleure pour des trucs idiots.

Il s'approcha de lui sans plus ralentir ni marquer la moindre hésitation.

– J'admire les gens qui assument leurs émotions.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?murmura-t-il.

– Exactement ce que j'ai dit.

– Tu ne peux pas admirer une homme qui reste assis dans le noir parce qu'il est trop bête pour allumer la lumière.

Draco s'accroupit à côté de lui.

– Si, je peux. Et je le fais.

– Comment as-tu fait pour me trouver si vite ?il frissonna. Il était tout près de lui et lui parlait d'une façon si intime.

Il ne pouvait pas le voir, mais Il devinait le regard sensuel et brûlant qu'il posait sur Lui.

– Ton odeur, répondit-il tout en enfouissant son visage dans les longs cheveux d'Harry et en inspirant à pleins poumons. Pétrifié, il sentit un frisson parcourir sa peau, tandis qu'une palpitation presque imperceptible lui chatouillait les entrailles. Draco s'adossa à un mur et le serra contre lui.

– Tu peux ouvrir et refermer la porte sans la toucher, Harry…

Wouah, c'est vrai ! Et sans même y penser…

– … Donc, tu es parfaitement capable de contrôler ton environnement si tu le souhaites, insista-t-il d'un ton fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

– Dans ce cas, où est la bière fraîche

dont je rêve ? Où sont mes vacances idéales ?

– Avec un beau mâle, c'est ça ? le taquina parvint à peine à contenir son beau mâle, je l'ai déjà. Harry se mordit les lèvres. La voix sensuelle guerrier semblait lui promettre tant de choses… Et puis ce corps musclé, ces longues jambes puissantes… Il toucha les cheveux courts de Draco et les découvrit épais et soyeux. Dans ce noir absolu qui le privait du sens de la vue, des images lascives l'assaillirent, il se vit en train de caresser la tête de cet homme nichée entre ses cuisses…Il l'entendit inspirer entre ses dents serrées. Il le tenait étroitement enlacé;il avait donc dû sentir durcir ses petits tétons contre son torse et autre chose dans une région plus au sud… Il se dégagea vivement et s'éloigna un peu.

– Désolé, marmonna-t-il en faisant les cent pas dans cette obscurité qu'il connaissait si bien. Il garda longtemps le silence, puis se racla la gorge.

– Bon, si on essayait de découvrir comment tu t'y prends pour contrôler la porte ?

Il ne s'était jamais sentie aussi embarrassé de toute sa misérable vie.

– Tu sais ce que je pense, Harry ?murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

– Non, quoi ?Que je suis une tapette en manque de sexe ?

– Je crois que tu es trop dissipé pour rêver.

– Trop excité, tu veux dire !Pieds nus sur le sol tiède, Ils'éloigna à pas de loup de l'homme qu'Il désirait. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Il regrettait de ne pas être seul. Il se sentait à nouveau maussade et frustré.

– Tu te débrouilles très bien quand tu n'as rien d'autre à l'esprit ! lança-t-il, lui arrachant un ricanement.

– Allez, dis-le, grommela-t-il tout bas, J'ai besoin de m'envoyer en l' air.

des bras puissants se nouèrent soudain sur son ventre. Le dos plaqué contre un torse dur comme le roc, Il sentit un sexe en érection flatter la courbe de ses fesses, présence ardente et bien concrète dont la chaleur traversa ses vêtements jusqu'à sa peau. Il perdit tous ses moyens, incapable d'intégrer le fait que Draco puisse avoir envie de lui comme lui il avait envie de lui.

– Je ne vais pas me contenter de te le dire, mon beau .

Il l'obligea à lui faire face,l'embrassa sur la bouche avec un appétit vorace, l'allongea sur le sable doré…

je suis désolé pour la façon dont le premier chapitre a été publié,mon ordi faisait des siennes et du coup c est parti en couilles , je vais essayer de le retaper la semaine prochaine entre deux cours ,parce que je me rends compte que c'est un tantinet désagréable à lire.


	3. Chapter 3

Couple : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy entre autres.

Rating : MA

Warning : Histoire traitant de relations homosexuelles et décrites très explicitement.

Rappel : Ceci est une adaptation du roman de sylvia Day en Drarry . l'histoire ainsi que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas .

 **Chapitre 2**

Aveuglé par le soleil,Draco s'abrita les yeux pour contempler l'homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. À la vue des mèches ébènes répandues sur le sable, son cœur s'arrêta de battre.

Ça alors… où sommes-nous ? souffla-t-il, ses adorables yeux verts agrandis par la surprise.

Une douce brise tropicale leur caressait la peau et une mélodie reggae s'élevait au loin. Draco ne pouvait le quitter du regard. Déboussolé, il enfonçait ses ongles courts dans les avant-bras du guerrier et ce dernier, incapable de formuler le moindre mot pour le rassurer, le dévorait des yeux. Harry Potter était d'une beauté stupéfiante : traits à la fois classiques et sensuels, bouche pulpeuse qui semblait faite pour les baisers, yeux superbes en amande au regard innocent brillant d'intelligence. Pourquoi se croyait-il si abîmé par la fatigue ?

Parce que c'est ainsi qu'il se sent.

Oh ! Seigneur… tu es magnifique…murmura-t-il en lui frôlant le visage du bout des doigts.

Tout d'un coup, ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau plongés dans le noir. La musique se tut et la brise embaumée se dissipa, les laissant tous les deux étroitement enlacés, leurs cœurs palpitant l'un contre l'autre.

Que s'est-il passé ? s'écria-t-il,déçue.

Toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de voir, Draco s'était figé. Jusqu'alors, il avait pu se contenter de l'odeur d'Harry, du contact de son corps, de son parler franc et direct. Son apparence physique, il s'en moquait. Il désirait juste lui faire l'amour jusqu'à l'inconscience. Pour lui, le sexe était une simple distraction, et le jeune homme lui avait semblé sur la même longueur d'onde.

Puis il l'avait aperçu. Et maintenant, il voulait bien plus.

Ton rêve t'a échappé parce que tu as eu peur, grogna-t-il, la voix rauque.

Tandis qu'il réfléchissait aux implications de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, Harry lui caressa le visage à nouveau, dessinant ses traits de ses doigts comme un sculpteur l'aurait fait. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait vu quelques instants plus tôt. Il lui avait donné l'apparence d'un fantasme, de l'homme de ses rêves, comme les autres Rêveurs, mais pour la première fois il en ressentait de l'amertume, regrettant que ce ne soit pas lui qu'il désire ni son vrai visage qu'il admire.

Draco ? chuchota-t-il d'une voix douce et timide.

Cet homme se sentait terriblement seul.

Comme lui.

Les yeux fermés, il roula sur le dos en le serrant contre lui. Il avait un problème. Sa gorge se serra à cette pensée, entravant sa respiration. Il séduisait les humains depuis des siècles, suffisamment pour savoir qu'une chose fragile était née durant le court instant où leurs regards s'étaient croisés.

Une chose qu'il devait réduire en miettes quitte à briser Harry avec.

– Quoi ? répondit-il d'un ton brusque.

Il sentit la confusion se répandre en lui comme une onde de choc. C'était le moment de le laisser partir, de le repousser.

Il ne put s'y résoudre.

Quand Harry se pencha sur lui, ses longs cheveux au doux parfum autour de sa tête comme pour les isoler du monde. Il oublia tout ce qui l'entourait, sauf ce jeune homme et la fièvre qu'il provoquait en lui. Les lèvres d' Harry frôlèrent les siennes, baiser léger, pression à peine perceptible… Il poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Enhardi par sa réaction, il lui humecta la bouche du bout de la langue, puis se mit à suçoter sa lèvre inférieure. Son pénis réagit aussitôt, presque douloureux. Et ce fut pire encore lorsqu'il plaqua son torse aux tétons durcis contre le sien.

Pour la première fois de son immortelle existence, Draco Malfoy, Guerrier d'élite et séducteur professionnel, succombait corps et âme à un humain. Harry Potter était décidément très doué. Lui qui n'était censé que le distraire et lui faire l'amour, il pressentait maintenant le danger et les complications qu'allaient entraîner leurs ébats. Il ne réfléchissait plus aux étapes à suivre pour exciter Harry afin de le prendre au plus vite, son cerveau n'étant plus capable que de paniquer face à ce désir qui ne cessait de croître. Il voulait le serrer contre lui, prendre son temps pour le caresser de ses mains et de sa bouche jusqu'à ce que, au bord de la folie, il le supplie d'enfin le pénétrer et de le faire jouir…

Pas pour s'oublier, mais pour se retrouver. Pour retrouver le jeune homme plein d'espoir qu'il avait été autrefois, quand il n'avait pas encore peur d'aimer.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il lui vola ses mots en l'embrassant tendrement. Une petite langue se glissa entre ses dents puis se lova contre la sienne, suscitant en lui des frissons de volupté. Cuisses collées à ses hanches, membre plaquée contre son membre, Harry commença à onduler sur lui, tout son corps oscillant avec souplesse. Grisé par cette caresse inattendue, Draco se mit à suer, pris de vertige. Il tenta de le repousser, mais ses muscles refusèrent de lui obéir.

Sable ! haleta-t-il en tournant la tête.

Tandis que Harry en profitait pour lui mordiller la mâchoire, un matelas de sable se matérialisa sous lui.

Soleil !

S'il détournait l'attention de son compagnon, il parviendrait peut-être à calmer ses ardeurs. Et à sauver sa peau. Il ne pouvait laisser se développer la fascination naissante qu'il lui inspirait. Une relation entre eux était impossible. Il devait consacrer chaque parcelle de son énergie au combat et ne pouvait se permettre de perdre la concentration que ses missions demandaient.

La luminosité s'accrut lentement autour d'eux, comme si le soleil se levait. En se reflétant sur la chevelure ébè ressemblait vraiment à un ange, cet homme à la fois direct et ingénu, mais un ange sans doute moins fragile qu'il ne l'avait tout d'abord cru.

Je t'en supplie, ne t'arrête pas, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille, déclenchant en lui une nouvelle vague de frissons.

Tu ne comprends pas… chuchota-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Il s'assit franchement sur lui. Sa chaleur corporelle brûlante embrasa aussitôt la partie la plus sensible de l'anatomie du guerrier.

Tu me veux, rétorqua-t-il d'un air têtu.

Oui, mais il y a des choses que…– Et je te veux.

Il recommença son va-et-vient, lui arrachant un grognement.

Et merde, marmonna-t-il en roulant sur le sable pour le clouer sous son poids.

Tu lis dans mes pensées, gloussa-t-il, le regard pétillant.

Draco fit taire la petite voix qui lui intimait d'y réfléchir à deux fois et laissa son corps diriger les opérations.

Il savait comment s'y prendre avec les humains. Il leur faisait l'amour depuis des siècles, mais jamais il n'en avait désiré un à ce point. Lui qui pouvait affronter sans trembler des légions de Cauchemars, il avait peur de ce qui l'attendait avec Harry.

Oublie tout le reste, lui dit-il sans ménagement. Et laisse-moi mener la danse.

C'est déjà le cas…

Pour dompter le rêve de Harry , Draco dut se concentrer comme jamais. Leur environnement se modifia, créant autour d'eux une sorte de yourte tapissée de velours où flottait un parfum exotique. À la lueur des bougies posées un peu partout, de l'encens se consumait, envoyant dans l'atmosphère de minces spirales blanches d'une fumée capiteuse. Au centre de la yourte trônait un lit imposant couvert de châles de soie multicolores. Et au milieu de cette couche ronde, sur ces douces étoffes, reposaient Draco et Harry, étroitement enlacés. Le guerrier avait pris sa décision, il ferait tout pour que la nuit soit inoubliable. Ils n'avaient qu'un temps limité devant eux et il était bien décidé à rassasier pleinement l'appétit qui les dévorait.

Ça alors… chuchota-t-il, les yeux écarquillés. Mais comment… ?

Chut…

Il posa ses doigts sur la bouche d'Harry :

Plus un mot.

Couché sur le côté, il lui prit une main, la posa sur sa poitrine et murmura :

Sens le rythme de ma respiration.

Hum… Je préférerais sentir ta peau nue contre la mienne.

Je mène la danse, tu te souviens ?

Il se mit à imiter le souffle rapide d' Harry, puis ralentit la cadence.

Fais comme moi…

LE jeune homme s'exécuta jusqu'à ce qu'ils inspirent et expirent à l'unisson. Cela demandait une telle concentration que son attention se recentra brusquement sur le moment présent. Il fut submergé de sensations : senteurs exquises flottant dans l'atmosphère, poids du corps ferme et puissant de son amant, contact soyeux des châles…

Il laissa errer son regard, découvrant dans la lueur mauve des lanternes à huile de lourds bouquets d'hibiscus dans des vases de verre, et des cierges plantés dans des chandeliers sertis de pierres précieuses. Quelques rayons de lune tombant d'un oculus saupoudraient la scène d'argent. Tout cela conférait à la chambre une atmosphère érotique et magique.

Alors que le monde d' Harry se contractait et se réduisait à cette yourte et à l'homme qui l'occupait avec lui, il sentit le lien magique qui le reliait à lui se resserrer davantage.

Continue à respirer en gardant ce rythme, chuchota-t-il.

Sa voix était si grave, si sensuelle, qu'il ébranla le jeune homme des pieds à la tête. Puis il tendit la main, et une petite fiole contenant un liquide doré apparut.

Tu m'apprendras à faire ce genre de choses ? murmura-t-il.

Il s'agenouilla près de lui avec souplesse et se versa dans la paume un peu d'huile parfumée au jasmin.

Oui, mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, je vais te donner ce que nous voulons tous les deux.

En le voyant ébaucher un sourire, il sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Il avait du mal à y croire : il allait faire l'amour avec un homme qu'il connaissait à peine !

Mais il était dans un rêve et dans les rêves, les tabous n'ont pas lieu d'être. Pas besoin de passer par les étapes habituelles du parcours amoureux, sortie cinéma, dîner et tout le reste ; pas besoin de suivre « les règles », et d'attendre de se connaître assez pour « aller jusqu'au bout ».

Ces règles étaient absurdes de toute façon. Il savait déjà tout ce qu 'il devait savoir. Doux, à l'écoute de ses moindres désirs, il avait créé pour lui un environnement luxueux. S'il n'avait cherché qu'à le posséder, il l'aurait pris dans le sable… Mais sa priorité, c'était de donner du plaisir à son partenaire.

Tout en conservant une respiration régulière et profonde, il examina le corps de son amant, dont la peau satinée, tendue sur des pectoraux bien dessinés et des abdominaux splendides, luisait à la lueur des bougies. Il s'attarda sur les biceps que les mouvements circulaires des mains réchauffant l'huile faisaient ondoyer. Puis son regard descendit sur l'objet de son désir et l'eau lui vint à la bouche et il senti son petit trou l'imposant pénis en érection, il chuchota :

– Il est tellement impressionnant.

Il frissonna en imaginant Draco usant de cet alléchant membre pour l'amener à l'orgasme.

Ça alors… Après toutes ces années, Il avait enfin trouvé l'homme idéal ! Cette pensée le fit frétiller d'excitation. Déjà sensibilisée à l'extrême, sa peau s'enflamma.

À son grand contentement, Draco, son imposant phallus dressé jusqu'au nombril, l'enfourcha. Les épaules robustes du guerrier occupaient désormais tout son champ de vision. Il mesurait plus d'un mètre quatre-vingts, mais sa large carrure ne l'effrayait pas. Il se sentait pprotég, au contraire, et l'idée de partager sa couche avec ce mâle superbe l'émerveillait. Il avait une taille incroyablement fine, des hanches sveltes, des cuisses puissantes. À l'évocation de ces cuisses entre les siennes, il déglutit. N'y tenant plus, il posa les doigts sur la somptueuse érection. Et l'explora sur toute sa longueur, muet d'admiration.

Comme le reste du corps de Draco, cette partie de son anatomie atteignait des proportions hors normes.

As-tu déjà entendu parler de la doctrine philosophique du tantra ? murmura-t-il en titillant les tétons presque douloureux d'Harry.

Vaguement… répondit-il en

laissant courir ses doigts le long de la verge durcie pour en apprendre la forme et la texture. Il exhala un hoquet presque imperceptible, puis sa respiration redevint régulière.

Ses mains puissantes pétrissaient avec art les fesses délicieusement galbées du jeune homme. Il sentit ses paupières s'alourdir, son

sang couler de plus en plus

paresseusement dans ses veines…

Le tantra enseigne à ses disciples que l'énergie du cosmos existe aussi en nous, dans notre corps. Lorsque nous faisons l'amour en appliquant la méthode tantrique, ces énergies fusionnent pour ne plus en former qu'une seule.

Du bout des doigts, il lui tata le trou, lui arrachant un petit cri plaintif. Ses tétons durcis lui faisaient mal, mais quand Draco fit glisser ses mains huileuses sur la peau fiévreuse de son compagnon, il faillit perdre la tête, submergé par deux sensations opposées d'excitation et d'apaisement.

Je t'en supplie… Assez de préliminaires… gémit-il.

Draco le contempla avec ravissement. Il exsudait le sexe par tous les pores de sa peau, il exsudait la malice, la sensualité, le plaisir.

Parlons-en,des préliminaires. Je te préviens, nous n'allons pas tirer un coup en vitesse. Tu vas devoir attendre avant

de me sentir en toi

Tu n'es pas sérieux, j'espère ?

Oh si, très ! répliqua-t-il en lui pinçant les tétons.

Il se cambra, faussement outré. Si seulement il avait de l'huile dans les mains, lui aussi… Aussitôt ses mains devinrent glissantes. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, il empoigna résolument la hampe palpitante et la flatta jusqu'à sa racine. Draci haleta, surpris.

On est à égalité, maintenant, gloussa-t-il

OK, un point pour toi mon beau, on passe à l'étape suivante.

Draco lui écarta les jambes et se mit à caresser lentement son trou, en petits cercles, tout en lui chatouillant un téton.

Tu es trop avide, trop impatient.

Oh ! mon Dieu… souffla-t-il en étreignant convulsivement la verge de son amant.

Un orgasme intense, convulsif,le submergea brutalement. Deux longs doigts s'introduisirent en lui, le pouce huileux continuant ses caresses expertes sous ses bourses, Harry sentit son sexe se contracter spasmodiquement.

Au moment du deuxième orgasme, son trou aspira avec voracité les deux doigts zélés de Draco.

Tellement bon, grogna-t-il.

Il se redressa un peu, lui laissant voir la trame serrée de ses abdominaux. Puis il s'attaqua à sa bouche, frôla ses lèvres, les titilla du bout de la langue au rythme de ses caresses entre les cuisses du jeune homme. Le pendentif qu'il portait au cou se balançait en cadence, taquinant la peau d'Harry, lui prodiguant d'autres sensations exquises.

Il écarta résolument les jambes.

Les doigts de Draco ne lui suffisaient plus, il voulait le sentir bien plus profondément en lui. Ses baisers devinrent frénétiques, passionnés, comme si il espérait le boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Il plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne et lui offrit ce qu'il recherchait, un baiser profond qui le laissa pantelant. Perdant tout contrôle, il recommença à le masturber en comprimant l'énorme gland chaque fois qu'il remontait jusqu'à lui.

Arrête… marmonna-t-il d'une voix rauque. Si tu continues, je vais jouir trop vite !

Sous la poigne serrée d' Harry coulait déjà un peu de sperme.

T'as dit qu'on passait à l'étape suivante ! On prendra notre temps la prochaine fois !

La prochaine fois… Une possibilité que Draco n'avait jamais envisagée avec ses autres partenaires. Pour lui, il n'y avait toujours eu qu'une seule fois. Une seule et unique fois, qu'il s'arrangeait pour faire durer toute la nuit. Avec Harry, il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas plus de cinq minutes une fois qu'il l'aurait pénétré. Heureusement, il était plus que prêt à le recevoir, comme le lui confirmait le sexe chaud et humide qui semblait fondre sous ses doigts. Et puis, il avait raison, rien ne les empêchait de faire l'amour plus lentement au round suivant…

Cette perspective l'enflamma un peu plus et son membre dressé pulsa douloureusement. Il se vit le prendre encore et encore…

Écartant cette idée, il revint à Harry.

Mets-toi à quatre pattes ! lui lança-t-il d'un ton impérieux.

Les grands yeux verts s'écarquillèrent, et il déglutit, soudain craintif .

Je sais pas si je peux dans cette position… tu es trop gros…

Draco empoigna sa verge à deux mains et l'enduisit d'un mélange d'huile et de sécrétions.

Exécution ! Je m'occupe de la logistique. Toi, contente-toi de jouir.

Il roula sur le ventre, puis s'agenouilla et lui présenta une croupe splendide aux courbes délicates. À cette vue, il faillit perdre tous ses moyens. Entre les jambes d' Harry son sexe luisant et fièrement dressé l' appelait désespérément.

Dévoré par la concupiscence et tendu à l'extrême, il ferma les yeux. La posture érotique de son partenaire le rendit fou, mais ce qui l'ébranlait le plus, c'était son abandon, sa confiance… Le cœur du guerrier s'emballa et sa respiration comme ses émotions échappèrent à tout contrôle. Il avait l'impression de se trouver au bord d'un précipice, conscient de la chute imminente et pourtant incapable de l'éviter. Avait-il déjà été excité à ce point ? Avait-il déjà désiré une personne comme il désirait celle-ci ?

Draco espérait de tout son cœur que ces sentiments chaotiques étaient dus aux difficultés de sa nouvelle mission. Il n'avait couché avec personne depuis qu'il avait rencontré Harry. Trop de travail, pas le temps. Et quand il avait pu se libérer une heure ou deux, il n'avait pas cessé de penser . Lui. Peut-être que son organisme supportait mal l'abstinence ? Oui, ça devait être ça le problème. Après tout, ça faisait des siècles qu'il faisait l'amour aux humains.

Quelle différence, cette fois-ci ?

Vite… souffla-t-il.

Il rouvrit les yeux et vit Harry lui lancer un regard par-dessus son épaule. La courbe gracieuse de son dos, cette taille, si fine… Il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il était tellement beau, tellement fascinant.

Tout en lui agrippant une hanche, il dirigea son membre turgescent vers le trou humide et frotta contre ses plis frémissants son gland hypersensible.

Je… j'ai peur… gémit Harry, obnubilé par le phallus qui allait bientôt s'enfoncer en lui.

Quand le gland commença sa progression entre les replis veloutés, des gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur la peau du jeune homme.

Ne crains rien, je ne te ferai pas mal.

Il le pénétra lentement, trop lentement, avec précaution, en se retirant un peu après chaque poussée. C'était un supplice tellement délicieux qu'il crut devenir fou. Ses bras tremblants cessèrent de le soutenir et il enfouit son visage dans les châles de soie. À la vue de ce cul remontant vers lui de quelques centimètres, Draco logea sa queue magnifique encore plus loin en lui. Un petit geignement s'éleva des châles froissés.

C'est ça, donne-moi ton cul , souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque et veloutée.

Alors donne-moi ta queue, répliqua-t-il, pantelant.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la soie. Le souffle court, il tortilla des hanches, mais il l'immobilisa résolument et conserva son rythme mesuré.

Oh bon sang… C'est tellement bon…

Il le désirait comme jamais il n'avait désiré personne. Sinon, comment aurait-il pu accueillir en lui un membre de cette taille ? Son sexe brûlant et moite réagissait au moindre stimulus.

Oh, Harry… ronronna-t-il en lui caressant l'échine. Tu as le trou le plus étroit, le plus juteux et le plus vorace que j'ai jamais baisé.

En entendant ces mots obscènes, il se cambra comme un félin et sa queue goutta de plus belle. Draco profita de cette lubrification supplémentaire pour progresser toujours plus en lui, et tous deux haletèrent. Mesurer sa respiration, le tantra, il n'en était plus question. Ils étaient tous deux bien trop concentrés sur l'endroit où leurs corps se n'avait jamais rien eu contre les parties de jambes en l'air un peu cochonnes, au contraire, c'était l'un de ses fantasmes, mais pour s'ouvrir à ce point, il fallait un partenaire de confiance. Avait-il enfin trouvé la perle rare ?

Draco s'enfonça en lui jusqu'à la garde, ses lourds testicules frappant les fesses de son partenaire. Quand il se retira et s'enfonça à nouveau, ses couilles le fouettèrent encore plus fort, et il laissa échapper un gémissement d'aise.

D'une voix déformée par le plaisir, il gémit :

Tu me combles…

Chaque pli de son anus s'était distendu pour le recevoir, le moulant comme un gant de velours. Leurs corps s'emboîtaient à la perfection.

Il le tenait par une épaule et une hanche. Contre le dos d' Harry, la poitrine virile se soulevait et retombait

comme la houle. Ses cuisses tremblaient… Lui aussi allait bientôt exploser.

L'odeur du guerrier flottait tout autour de lui , mêlée à celle de l'encens. Ils étaient littéralement collés l'un à l'autre, leurs sueurs mélangées renforçant encore le lien qui les unissait.

On y va ? suggéra-t-il d'un ton hésitant. Il se sentait maintenant extrêmement vulnérable.

D'accord.

Tout en le pilonnant à un rythme régulier, Draco recommença à lui pomper la queue . Il faillit hurler de bonheur. Cette sensation d'étirement, puis de contraction, de pénétration puis de succion… il n'avait jamais rien connu d'aussi bon. Il lui faisait l'amour comme un dieu, exploitant tout ce qu'il savait sur le sujet pour le conduire à l'extase.

Il se sentait dépassé par les événements. N'ayant que peu d'expérience dans ce domaine, il ignorait comment s'y prendre avec un homme comme lui. Il le chevauchait avec une grande assurance ; il était manifestement dans son élément. Lui, en revanche, devait se contenter de recevoir passivement ce qu'il lui offrait. Sa peau était devenue tellement sensible que le contact du pendentif lui frôlant le dos déclencha son orgasme.

C'est trop bon… Je vais jouir… gémit-il en entendant ses cris de volupté.

Des jets de sperme épais et brûlant inondèrent les entrailles d'un Harry éperdu de plaisir. Le sang rugissait à ses oreilles, il n'entendait plus rien. Il lui fallut un moment pour s'apercevoir que son amant lui parlait et qu'il s'adressait à lui dans une langue inconnue. Il chuchotait à son oreille d'un ton respectueux, en l'étreignant de toutes ses forces.

Quand les genoux du jeune homme cédèrent sous lui, il chuta avec lui et resta étendu contre son dos.

Il était encore en lui.

Et, les lèvres posées sur la peau du jeune homme, il continuait de lui murmurer des mots splendides et mystérieux...


End file.
